


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Deities, Demigods, Friends to Lovers, Heaven, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spirits, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

Heaven and hell.

Gods and goddesses.

You name it,they existed.And he lived among them.

Well sort of at least.

For you see,he was heaven's messenger.It was his job to ensure communication between gods,deities,demigods you name it.

It was his job.


End file.
